Valentine's Day is Never Lonely When You're with the Right People
by maricristinay
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. (Or not. But Gintama's time is so f*cked up so who cares?) Gintoki wasn't that much amused about this particular day. What is the reason?


"Eh? Who's this?" Gintoki opened his eyes and saw a familiar woman sleeping beside him.

"EHH?!" Sa-chan was stalking him again, and this time she did not hesitate to show it.

"W-w-what are you doing here? Don't tell me something happened last night. I won't believe you. I definitely won't believe you."

He was stuttering because he was starting to believe that something happened while he was unconscious, contrary to what he was saying.

"Come on Gin-san. Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"The day that I will throw you out of my window?" Gintoki answered, uninterested.

"Oh, don't be silly. I mean I like it, but you're wrong. It's Valentine's Day today."

"Oh. Guess I'm right." He threw Sa-chan out of the window.

"What the hell was that? Kagura! Go get my strawberry milk in the fridge."

 _Silence filled the room._

"Eh? Kagura?"

He saw a note on the table saying:

(Note: Refer to my one-shot, One Sunny Day in Kabuki District)

 _"Gin-chan, I went on a date with Sougo._

 _Go get your strawberry milk on your own._

 _-Kagura_

 _PS: I drank three of them so there's only one left."_

"Damn brat."

Gintoki felt lonely, because this is the first Valentine's Day ever since he met them that they're not actually with them.

Shinpachi also went to "Otsuu-chan's Valentine's Day Special Live", so he's definitely all by himself today.

* * *

He decided to go for a walk in the streets because he will only feel depressed when he's just stuck up inside his house.

He saw different kinds of people. Some of them are people that he knew. He saw Katsura eating in the ramen shop that he often goes to.

"Oi Zura." Gintoki addressed him in his nickname again, which was not to his amusement.

"It's Katsura, not Zura. How many times do I have to tell you that, Gintoki?" Katsura frowned at him.

"Another bowl of soba here for my friend please, Ikumatsu-dono. "

"I'll have ramen instead."

"How long have you two known each other?" Ikumatsu asked.

"I don't exactly remember how long it was already, but he is my childhood best friend." Katsura answered.

"Best friend my ass. More like forcing your friendship unto me until now. Like how you try to recruit me every now and then."

Ikumatsu just laughed at them. Gintoki noticed how different she was today. It's definitely because of his idiotic childhood best friend.

He just wishes for Katsura to realize it already. He had always thought that those two makes a pretty good couple.

"Don't tell me you like this idiot, Ikumatsu? Oi Zura, you hitting on her?"

"It's not like that Gin-san." Her cheeks became bright red.

 _"I swear I saw her blush! Damn you Zura, make a move already!"_ Gintoki thought to himself.

His ramen was finally served and he quickly finished it and left after saying his thanks, so as not to disturb their moment.

"How nice of you, visiting the woman you love on Valentine's Day." Gintoki continued to stroll the streets.

He saw Kagura and Sougo going out of the cotton candy shop, errm, arguing, as usual.

"I wanted the bubble gum flavor, not the green tea flavored ones. Why the hell didn't you buy me those?!" Kagura shouted at Sougo.

"I was the one paying so I should be the one to pick the flavor."

"I'm the girlfriend here. I am the rules."

Sougo just put on his I'm-tired-of-this-sh*t face and just submitted to Kagura's commands.

"Come on. I'll buy you that damned bubble gum flavored cotton candy for you to shut up, brat."

Gintoki just shrugged his shoulders. What a girlfriend. Even the sadist Sougo obeyed her.

He started lamenting his own life. Even Tama was asked by that Shinsengumi guy. Catherine also had a new boyfriend.

He saw Hijikata at the other side of the road, lighting his cigarette. Alone.

"Heeey. I know how you feel. You'll find her someday. You know, your future girlfriend." Gintoki teased while patting his shoulder.

"Shaddup! Get that grin off of your face or I'll be the one to get rid of it. With my sword."

"Relax. I just wanted to greet you on this very special day but I see that you're alone just like me. HA HA HA HA!"

It's not that I am lonely or something. It's just that all of them are on a date and one is on his journey again to stalk someone.

Also… I do not wish to find someone else yet."

"Alright, I get your point. Don't start crying now."

They smiled at each other, knowing the pain that they are feeling right now: the pain of loneliness. They are now sworn brothers. (Or not.)

"Thank you. As a sign of my gratitude, let me offer you something."

Hijikata put out the bottle of mayonnaise hidden in his pocket and grabbed an ice cream out of the plastic that he's been carrying.

"As a token of our newly-found friendship, I offer you… wait! Where did you go?!"

"Whew! That was close. Damn him. Sorachi, stop giving him weird ideas!"

He then saw Otae-chan being followed by some suspicious guy. Just as Hijikata said, Kondo has been doing some stalking again.

Speaking of stalkers, he then heard Sa-chan's voice in his head.

" _Why won't you accept my love already? 3"_

"NO! NO! NO! NO WAYYY! NEVERRR!" He tried so hard to get Sa-chan's voice out of his head.

"Gintoki… What are you doing?" Tsukuyo noticed that Gintoki was somehow fighting within himself.

"Uhh. Nothing." He told her nervously.

She glared at him really hard, "Are you thinking of perverted thoughts just now?"

"No! Of course not!" He was nervous not because it is true, but because he was scared of her. She might kill him out of the blue.

She's quite scarier when she's drunk though.

"Good. Your life will be spared today." She said. As she was walking away, Gintoki looked back.

"You're alone? Wanna go somewhere?" Gintoki asked with a more quiet voice and serious expression.

She didn't know how to react in this kind of situation.

After a merely 40 seconds of thinking, she nodded and said yes.

* * *

 **Back at the Yorozuya house…**

Gintoki opened the door and he saw Kagura and Shinpachi sitting on the couch, and a box (of cake, probably) with a fancy red ribbon on it with a card that says

" _Happy Valentine's Day from Kagura and Shinpachi"_

"Welcome home Gin-chan!" Kagura greeted him.

"Eh? Something's wrong. Why are you so beaten up Gin-san?!" Shinpachi asked him. Gintoki was indeed beaten up pretty badly and his clothes were already tattered.

"Let's just say that many things happened, and some monster with a habit of beating people up when she's drunk asked me to accompany her."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I really wanted to write a GinXTsu fanfic so I did (even though there's only a little bit of the scene that they're together). I also support Gin and Otae pairing. Also.. Sorry for those Gin-chan and Sa-chan couple supporters. I just wanted Gin to end up with either Tsukuyo or Otae, so sorry again. Anyways, if you haven't read the manga yet and support Katsura and Ikumatsu pairing just like me, I suggest you read the manga chapters 431-433 and you'll see more of (Spoilers) Katsura's love for her. Kyaa. (Sorry, I'm fangirling XD.) Speaking of pairings, you know who I like the most. OKIKAGU FOR THE WIN! Again, thank you for reading my fanfics, you're all appreciated by this potato. Really._


End file.
